Over the years, a number of different types of fertilizer compositions have been developed and employed in agriculture. Traditionally, synthetic chemical fertilizer compositions have dominated the fertilizer marketplace. More recently, however, the public has become increasingly aware and concerned about the links between synthetic chemical fertilizer use, environmental degradation, and human illness. For instance, the public is becoming more aware that synthetic chemical fertilizers contain poisons, pollute water, destroy microbes in the soil, lose half their value due to runoff, burn roots, require significant amounts of water, contain less micro-nutrition, and are heavily laden with salt.
Consequently, there has been a significant movement toward fertilizer compositions that are suitable for use in United States Department of Agriculture certified organic crop production. These fertilizer compositions are typically derived from natural sources and do not rely on synthetic chemicals. Unlike synthetic products, organic fertilizers encourage the growth of microorganisms, which break down old plant material and convert nutrients into food. Consequently, over time, the use of organic fertilizers results in healthier and more fertile soil, which leads to hardier and more robust plants.
Furthermore, consumers are more concerned about health and the environment than ever before and are making purchasing decisions based upon those concerns. As a result, more and more consumers are purchasing organic foods. Studies show that many consumers who purchase organic foods do so because they wish to avoid toxic and persistent pesticides and fertilizers.
Due to the increased demand for organic fertilizer compositions, there is significant interest in developing better organic fertilizer compositions that provide nutrients and reduce the risk of introducing pathogens into the food supply.
Desirable nutrients include, but are not limited to, bioavailable phosphorous, potassium, and nitrogen. These nutrients must not only be present in the fertilizer, but also must be present in sufficient concentrations to benefit agricultural vegetation. In addition, the organic fertilizer compositions must be in a form that is readily applied to the agricultural vegetation and/or has minimum impact on the surrounding community. Problematically, many currently available organic fertilizers have low values of phosphorous, potassium, and nitrogen. So low, in fact, that an inconvenient amount of fertilizers must be applied to crops for the crops to receive an acceptable amount of these nutrients.
There is a current need for an environmentally benign fertilizer derived from a natural organic source that provides sufficient levels of usable nutrients in a manageable amount of fertilizer without requiring significant processing or raising environmental concerns.